


Teach Yakuza To Love (Or It's The Other Way Around?)

by ame_colours



Series: Ame_colours Naruto prompt [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Secret Identity, Teacher!Kakashi, bodyguard!kakashi, royalty!senju, yakuza!uchiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_colours/pseuds/ame_colours
Summary: This is just a story idea about Yakuza!Obito/Teacher!Kakashi that then develops itself when I try to include other characters.





	1. the beginning & obikaka

Kakashi Hatake worked as Prime Minister Minato's secretary and head of bodyguard. 

But one day his boss suddenly made an absurd request. Minato begged Kakashi to stop working and switched professions to become a high-school teacher.

...Huh?

\---xxx---

Turned out Minato’s only son, Naruto, insisted on going to a high school that most of his students were members of the yakuza family, in order to achieve his dream of becoming the greatest yakuza boss. (Kakashi still baffled not understand why the Prime Minister's son dreamed of becoming a yakuza boss. Teenage rebellion?)

Naturally, Minato felt extraordinarily anxious when thought of Naruto in such a dangerous place by himself. So he planned to smuggle the only person he trusted with his son’s safety to enter the school.

And that’s precisely the reason why, from this spring until the next three years, Kakashi had to use a fake identity named Sukea, take off the mask and sunglasses that he always wore, and instead had to wear a brown wig, gray eye lens, and purple makeup on his eyelids and cheeks.

\---xxx---

At this start of the school year, Konoha High School not only stirred up by the presence of various heirs of the Yakuza clan who entered at the same time, but also by their newest teacher. Or more precisely, by their newest teacher’s terrible luck.

In the first seconds that new teacher stepped foot in the school, he immediately had to break the fight between two students.

And then, after seeing how his newest teacher was able to break students fight so quickly and effectively, the principal decided to appoint that teacher to become the new homeroom of class 1-A. (Because apparently the previous homeroom suddenly resigned after learning that half of his class contained heirs from various yakuza clans.)

Also, as the new homeroom, it was his duty to call and consult with parents, or their representatives, of students who involved in the fight. 

And guess who is the students that fighting? Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke-Fucking-Uchiha. 

The heir of Uchiha Clan, which not only is Japan's largest yakuza clan, but also the major threat to Prime Minister & Emperor's safety if the rumor was true.

(Many were bet that the new teacher would die before before the day is over.)

\---xxx---

Kakashi was not the only one who held his breath during the interdisciplinary meeting with Obito Uchiha, but he was clearly the most shocked when instead of accepting a death threat, Sukea ended up with an invitation to date from Obito.

A fucking invitation to date from Obito Uchiha, the right hand of the head of Uchiha Clan, one of the yakuza that famous because of his cruelty.

...What the hell?

(From behind Obito, Kakashi could see Sasuke kept throwing a look of disbelief at his guardian, so clearly Kakashi wasn’t the only one who felt that way either.)

\---xxx---

Things only worsened when Sukea said that he already has a boyfriend to avoid Obito, and later, after saw Kakashi came out of Sukea's apartment, Obito mistakenly assumed that Sukea's boyfriend is Kakashi.

(Obito definitely did not like that because he knew exactly who is Sukea’s boyfriend and that certainly raised many questions about why Sukea in Konoha High School.)


	2. the profile

Kakashi Hatake / Sukea : Minato’s second secretary and head of bodyguard. Naruto’s undercover-bodyguard. The homeroom teacher of class 1-A Konoha’s High School. Initially thought that teaching was just an additional duty, but gradually became really fond of teaching. Has a complex feeling about Obito. He knows that he should keep his distance from the yakuza because their relationship will be cut off after the end of undercover mission, but on the other hand, he starts liking Obito who exhibits unexpected romantic qualities.

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki : Student of class 1-A Konoha’s High School. The only son of the Prime Minister Minato. Wants to be a yakuza boss in order to unite Fugaku & Mikoto with his son.

Minato Namikaze : Prime minister of Japan. Naruto’s father. Kakashi’s boss. Fugaku & Mikoto’s best friend.

Madara Uchiha : The head of Uchiha Clan. Since the death of his younger brother, Izuna, he hates the royal family. According to rumors, he was the mastermind behind various assassination plans aimed at the emperor and prime minister.

Obito Uchiha : The right hand of Madara. Son of Izuna, Madara’s brother who died when Obito still a baby. Fall in love at the first meeting with Sukea, the only teacher that he considered not only pretty, but also brave and fair (a rare thing that are seen when an ordinary man is dealing with yakuza). Ironically, Obito hated Kakashi whom he regarded as an arrogant bodyguard. 

Sasuke Uchiha : The heir of Uchiha Clan. He loves his brother most, but hates his parents whom he considers to have abandoned the Uchiha clan, especially him and his brother. 

Itachi Uchiha : Sasuke’s big brother, who because of health issue couldn’t become heir. 

Fugaku Uchiha : Sasuke & Itachi’s father. Son of Madara. No longer the heir of the clan because he chose to be chief of police. Minato’s best friend. The one who (accidently) inspired Naruto to become yakuza boss.

Iruka : Naruto’s middle-school teacher. The only person who knew the reason why Naruto wanted to be yakuza boss.

Hiruzen Sarutobi : Principal of Konoha High School

Senju Hashirama : The Emperor of Japan. Used to have close friendships with Madara until Izuna died.

Minato’s another bodyguard : Yamato, Genma, Gai, Raido, Anko, Ibiki.  
Minato’s secretary : Rin and Kakashi.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt inspired by ‘Crushed White Iris’ by Kazumi123. Thanks to that fanfic, I fell in love with the concept of yakuza!Obito x teacher!Kakashi. Unfortunately, even though I really love how they write the evil!Obito, I can't recommend that story for just anyone, especially if you are underage. That fanfic is about rape-porn after all. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr (amecoloursprompt) if you want to chat or anything.
> 
> And, I do not mind if anyone wants to use this ideas, but please ask permission first.


End file.
